


Next To You

by diiimmmaaa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiimmmaaa/pseuds/diiimmmaaa
Summary: When Betty finds out about her mother's past, she's willing to do everything she can to bring back the happiness it brought her.With the help of Jughead, Veronica and Archie she helps old friends find their way back to each other.





	1. Just Like Us

It was their class’ 20th reunion, every five years they’d make this stupid dance to reunite and see how everyone is doing- She never went to any one of them- it was a well know fact that Alice didn't like anyone she went to high school with, well, not anymore anyway.

 

“Mom, are you going to you class’ dance tonight? Jug and I planned the whole thing!” Betty said excitedly to her mom, “there’s gonna be music and a photo booth! And Pop is bringing over the food, it’s gonna be great!”.

“Um, I would love to go I just- I’m- uh- I’m sick!” she fake coughed and grabbed a tissue, but by the looks on Betty’s face- she wasn’t buying it. “Fine, Betty. I can’t stand those people! Every single one of them hates me, that’s for sure, and I’m not very fond of them either. One time this group of kids tried to lock me in the closet room near the gym” Alice chuckled lightly, “Woah, what did you do?” Betty asked. 

“I broke the damn door down! I got suspended for it for two days” Alice smiled at the memory and Betty let out a short laugh, “Wow mom, you were a badass! See, wouldn’t it be fun to see those people again?” Betty asked, a hopeful look on her face, “Fun? no. But! Making fun of them would be nice” Alice smiled.

“So who were your high school friends mom? I never asked” Betty sat down on the couch next to the now surprised Alice, “I- Aren’t you gonna be late for school?”

“No, I still have plenty of time. Come on, tell me please!” Betty pouted, Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, there was no way she was going to win this argument.

“I was very close with FP, but you know that. I was also very close friends with Hermione and Fred” she stopped when she saw the surprised look on her daughter’s face, “Well, Hermione and Fred were dating back then as well so we were a very close group. We used to go on double dates every Friday at Pop’s, and we’d hang out everyday together” Alice was smiling, more to herself than to Betty, she missed being young and careless, she missed doing whatever she wants whenever she wants, and she missed them- her friends, she really, really missed them.

“Really? Well this is ironic, huh?” Betty smiled “Each of their kids are now my friends. History repeating itself.”

“I guess it is. But that’s over- we don’t talk anymore, I hope you guys don’t make the same mistakes as us” she patted Betty’s shoulder and left her alone on the couch.

“Jug? Add one more thing to our to-do list for tonight” Betty said over the phone, smiling, she was going to make this an unforgettable night for her mom.

 

“Our parents were all friends?” Archie arched his eyebrows. “So like the OG core four?” Veronica asked.

“Why did they stop being friends though?” Jughead asked. “Let me guess, Mrs. Lodge and my dad broke up and she and married Mr. Lodge and moved to New York, Mrs. Cooper- um Miss Smith I mean, left Mr. Jones and Married Mr. Cooper. They couldn’t hang out after their breakups so they stopped being friends.” Archie suggester, Veronica was nodding, impressed “you’re quite the detective Archikans” she kissed his cheek. 

“We’re not gonna do that right? Push each other away and start to despise each other?” Betty worriedly asked. “No, B, we know better. We need each other.” Veronica hugged her and smiled. “I don’t wanna lose you guys, ever” Archie said. “And I think that’s how they feel as well” Jughead added, and they all looked at each other and instantly knew what had to be done.

 

“So your mom’s on board?” Betty asked over the phone, “Yes! Said it’d be good for her campaign and Mr. Andrews is too, I just talked to Archie.” 

“That’s great! My mom is in as well, she wants to make fun of her old classmates but at least she’s coming” 

“Typical Mrs. C. What about Mr. Jones? Is he in?” Veronica asked.

“Jug said he’s working on it. You know FP isn't a school spirit kinda guy”

“Yeah, We’ll get them to talk and then BAM the OG core four are back together. Anyway, Blue or Purple for my nails?” 

“Blue. I mean it’s not gonna be easy right? Your mom and Fred aren’t very friendly right now, and her and my mom or FP aren’t either” Betty said.

“Well my mom being the wife- soon to be ex of Hiram Lodge doesn’t make her the class star, but we’ll manage. Your mom and FP are friends right?” Veronica asked. “Yeah they’re pretty close, that’s a good start.”

“And Fred likes them both, correct? We just need to clear the air with my mom and all is well.” Betty could hear the smile in Veronica’s voice, she was excited too, but equally nervous, what if all of this blew up in their faces and their parents hated each other more than they do now? As if she could read her mind, Veronica added, “Don’t worry, B. It’s gonna be great”.


	2. Old patterns

"Mom! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Betty whined as she put her other earring.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming...lord knows why but I am" Alice was walking down the stairs, a black jumpsuit and high heels, her makeup was perfected and she was wearing hoop earrings.  
"Mom! Wow! You look amazing" Betty smiled, "I thought you hated your classmates, why are you dressing up?"  
"Well I do, I wanna show them who runs this motherfucker" Alice flashed her daughter a wink and headed out the door, Betty had to physically pinch herself to make sure this was REALLY her mom.

 

"Damn dad! You look good!" Jughead said as his father was buttoning up the last buttons on his shirt, "Thanks, Jug. You look handsome boy, but take off that beanie, won't ya?" FP smiled at his son, that goddamn beanie.

 

"Blue or red?" Hermione Lodge asked her daughter, she was holding two dresses- both stunning. "Red. Show them you still got it" Veronica smiled at her mom. Hermione gave her a nervous smile and went back to her changing room. "It's gonna be great, mom!" Veronica yelled after her and Hermione gave her a thumbs up and a smile and closed the door.

 

"Hello, Archikans" Veronica picked up the phone "How is everything going?"  
"Horrible, Ronnie!" Archie's panicked voice filled her ears, "What? Why?"  
"My dad is a nervous wreck! He changed six shirts already and it's not even seven yet! He keeps saying he's fine but I keep hearing him mumbling things under his breath and cursing his shoes for not fitting even though he's wearing the wrong shoe on the wrong foot!" Archie said in a high pitched voice, Veronica laughed "Archie, calm down. My mom is nervous too. It's gonna be fine, just don't be late. Love you".

 

Veronica, Archie, and Jughead were next to the punch bar, serving and smiling at the classmates of their parents.  
Everything was going according to plan, there wasn't any fights yet, but then again Alice Smith still wasn't here. FP and Fred were talking, and Hermione was standing with a group of women who she probably didn't know the names of.

"Where the hell is Betty?" Asked Archie, "I have no idea" Jughead answered.  
As If on cue, The gym's doors were dramatically opened and a stunning Alice Smith walked in, head held high and a ghost of a smirk on her lips.  
The kids heard gasps from across the room and both FP and Fred were stunned, FP mouthed a low 'wow', but Jughead caught it, while Fred's attention quickly got back to the conversation they were just having, FP's eyes remained on the blonde.

Betty followed closely behind looking at her friends in relief and walking towards them quickly.  
"Wow, B. You really weren't kidding when you said your mom is extra" Veronica smirked, an impressed expression on her face.

The evening went on smoothly. Hermione and Alice acknowledged each other in quick nods, while Fred and Alice had a proper conversation, the kids couldn't pin point what exactly they were talking about- but there was a serious amount of eye rolling on Alice's half, "they're talking shit about their classmates" Archie said to Betty who just shook her head and chuckled.

"Fred"  
"Hermione" Fred nodded dryly.  
"Listen I... I know I wasn't very- friend material. But, I- I really want to start a new leaf after everything that happened and-" She started "I'm not interested in your or your husband's sly games, thank you" Fred interrupted.  
"I'm getting a divorce" He looked up from the punch he was drinking, "You are?" She couldn't miss how his lips turned upwards ever so slightly.  
"I don't expect you to be my best friend by tomorrow I just... one step at a time. Give me another chance will you?" she smiled that charming smile that always worked on him, he looked at her and gestured to the empty seat next to him, she obliged.

Alice was talking to a brunette, she didn't seem very interested in the conversation but the woman wasn't planning on stopping her stories about what happened with her in the past twenty years anytime soon.  
"I-um.. I head you got a divorce. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" she looked at Alice with hopeful eyes. Alice's eyebrows shot up to the ceiling, she wasn't surprised- she always knew Sandra had a thing for her ever since she made her a weird heart shaped cupcakes for a whole week.  
"I- I'm actually dating someone at the moment" she answered quickly.  
"Who?" the woman frowned, "Um- FP, actually" he was walking by and she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her side, he had a confused look on his face as he looked between the two of them.  
"How long have you been together?" Sandra asked, eyeing them bitterly, "tog-together?" FP asked, Alice nudged him in the stomach and he groaned.  
"Nine months now" Alice said and held his hand and smiled at the woman.  
"Still time to break up, am I right!" She joked, but Alice knew she was dead serious.  
"We better get going, Sandra was it?" FP announced "I need to get this one here more wine" he smiled and led Alice away from the scene with a hand on the small of her back.

"Now, now wifey. We said we'd keep our relationship private" FP joked, "I'm sorry, FP. I have to get away from her! If I hear one more goddamn story about how her five year old threw a Lego at one of her neighbors I'm gonna have a fit!" Alice nursed down the glass of wine.  
"How did we survive four years with these people?" he asked, looking around.  
"I have no idea" she shook her head.

"See, Sarah? I told you they were dating" Sandra came back accompanied by a taller blonde woman. Alice and FP both looked at each other confused as the woman spoke, "ugh, I knew he wouldn't be single" she rolled her eyes.  
FP looked between her and Alice and said "sorry did you go to high school with us?".  
"It's Sarah from chem! I always sat behind you and stared at you perfect, shiny hair", she started daydreaming but Alice snapped her fingers in front of her face "hey lovergirl, sorry, he's taken." she snuggled into his side and he put an arm around her- it felt comfortable, normal, safe.  
"God, you always steal him from me!" The woman yelled and walked away, Sandra gave them an apologetic look and followed behind her.

"I feel like we're in high school all over again" she sighed, still not pulling back from his embrace.

Betty and Jughead saw the scene and gave wide eyes to each other, Veronica and Archie were smiling and making fun of Betty and Jughead until they saw an almost identical scene with their parents- was history really repeating itself?  
"Wow! They're the cutest! My OTPs" Kevin- who was now in on the plan- exclaimed, pulling out his phone and taking a picture.  
"Alright so they seem tight. We just need to get the four of them together" Jughead said.

"I have an idea" Betty said.


	3. Lock 'em together, right?

“Mom, Mr. Jones, they asked to see you in the science lab” Betty said.  
“What? This isn’t high school Betty, who would ask to see us in the lab?” Alice questioned.  
“They’re announcing hottest couples of high school and you’re on the list, they wanted to get a picture” Jughead added, hoping they’ll buy it.

“Well of course we are. Look around, who’s hotter than us?” FP smiled and Jughead rolled his eyes, “You can gloat later dad. Go show ‘em you still got it.” He patted him on the back and gave a thumbs up to Veronica and Archie who were doing the same thing to their parents.

 

“Why can’t they take the picture here?” Asked Fred. “Well, the people don’t know who’s on the list- it’s a surprise”.  
“And who better to be on it than the actual hottest couple in high school” Hermione smirked.  
“FP and Alice would disagree. But they’re not on the list are they?” Fred asked  
“No, not to my knowledge” Veronica said.

“Ha! In their faces! All these years of bragging that they’re the better couple just came crashing down in their faces!”.  
“You can gloat later dad, now go” Archie said repeating Jughead’s words without even knowing it.

 

“Wait for Kevin here, he’ll come to take you picture in a minute.” Betty reassured the adults and closed the door, waiting for Hermione and Fred.  
“I don’t know if this will work Betty, what if they kill each other in there?” Kevin asked, “they’re not, per say, the nicest people.”

“Well, this sure is bringing a lot of old memories” Alice said, looking at FP with a knowing smile.  
FP smirked at her and shook his head, “I never knew why we always chose the lab. Mr. Green’s ass was glued to this chair he could’ve walked in on us at any moment.”   
“You always did love the danger” She laughed and he joined her, then they both shared a silent, knowing glare. 

“I’m sorry, FP.” Alice started “About everything. I dropped a bombshell on you and then pretended like that didn’t even happen, I treated you so horribly in the past and you were still always there for me. To be honest I think you’re the only person that really knows me. All of me.” 

“Al, it’s- it’s fine. I’ll always be there for you. And your stupid plans, acid queen Alice” he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, “damn it, Forsythe, we were having a moment! When will this name ever go away?” she smiled.

 

“Here, go in. Kevin will be here in a second” Veronica pointed to lab and smiled at the hiding Betty and Jughead.   
When they both entered the room Veronica locked the door and they all went back to the party.

 

“What are you doing here?” Fred asked the stunned Alice and FP. “What are YOU doing here?” Alice questioned.  
“We’re here to take the hottest couple of high school picture” Hermione smirked.   
“Uh.. no. WE’RE here to take the hottest couple of high school picture” 

“Guys” Fred started.  
“How can you be taking it when you’re not even in the top ten hottest couples?” Hermione claimed.  
“Guys!” Fred repeated, but no one heard him.  
“We both know the truth, Hermione. We have always been, and always will be the hottest couple of high school” FP said and Alice took note on how he used the future tense and her heart jumped a little.

“GUYS!” Fred yelled and three heads turned to his direction.   
“They’re playing us” he said. “What, who?”.  
“The kids! It’s all a set-up! There is no high school hottest couple competition.”

Alice’s eyebrows shot up in realization “Betty asked me this morning about my high school friends. That girl. She can’t leave anything alone” she shook her head in disbelief but carried a look of pride- her little girl was just as determined as she is.

“Why do they care if we’re friends or not?” FP asked.  
“Well, we don’t have any” Hermione started.  
“Even if I didn’t have friends, Hermione. Don’t think one talk with you and we’ll start going to girl’s night together” Alice said. “Your husband bought my register. And took away the Southside” she shook her head.  
“He’s ruining this town, Maia. And if this is your plan of having us become friends to use us to his benefits forget it.” FP walked to the door and tried opening it, but it was locked. “Damn it” he mumbled under his breath.

“I left him.” FP and Alice turned to face her. “He manipulated me and my daughter for his own selfish needs. And I realized I need to give him less power and control over this town now that I’m mayor. I left him” she repeated.

“Do they have vodka in these labs?” Alice breathed heavily and opened the closets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna finish the story before Friday, because I start finals (wish me luck!!). I really hope you're enjoying reading them because I love writing them! Leave me feedback please!


	4. Chapter 4

"What, Maia? Do you expect us to magically forgive you now?" FP said, "You did as much damage to me as your husband did."   
"I know, FP. And I'm so sorry. And now that I'm mayor, I have a few things planned for the Southside." She started, "I've been a shitty friend, that I'll say. I haven't been a friend at all. But we were so close in high school, you and me."   
She saw his face soften "yeah well you almost killed me once-" "accidentally" She interrupted, "accidentally. But you were always there for me." he smiled, she reached out and hugged him and he hugged back.

"Al, I'm sorry for everything my husband or I ever did. I never meant to hurt you. Any of you. Being with Hiram changed me, and I started to miss the old me, the real me. And you guys were a huge part of that me." Hermione said.  
"Well, you did always TP houses with me." Alice said, "It's okay. We were all shitty friends these past decades. Hell, Fred is my neighbor and I don't even talk to him that much anymore." 

"Okay well, since we're stuck here we might as well have a glass of wine" FP suggested and they all stared at him, "What? you guys think Mr. Green likes to stay here to grade papers?" He moved to the cabinet under the desk and pulled out a bottle of wine, followed by four glasses.  
"I am impressed, Forsythe" Alice said.  
"Why does he have that many glasses? Does he have parties here?" Fred asked, laughing.

Two glasses in and they were all on the floor laughing.  
"I did not!" claimed Hermione, "Oh please! You totally did. Everyone blamed poor Maddie" FP said.  
"Fine! His car was there, the lot was empty and I had a key. He was an asshole don't tell me he didn't deserve it" She said.  
"Is he here tonight?" Asked Alice, "No, he lives in Egypt now. His second wife walked in on him cheating so he ran away, again." 

"God, Al. Remember when you put mustard in FP's girlfriend's locker" Fred said, he looked over at Alice who was motioning him to shut up. "You did what?!" FP asked and Hermione and Fred burst into laughter.  
"She was a bitch" Alice took a swig of the wine in her hand, "Is that why she broke up with me?"  
"Um, I'm gonna go with no, You did forget her birthday." Hermione chuckled.

 

"How do you think it's going in there?" Veronica asked Betty, "We haven't heard any screaming, that's a good sign."   
"Guys! Jug and I just saw them through the other building's window! They're having wine and laughing!" Archie smiled, "Nice plan, Betty".  
Betty smiled fondly at what she just heard- her mom having wine and laughing with friends? A first.

 

Alice looked at FP there, smiling and talking, she smiled fondly at him- this man, this goddamn man, who would do anything for her. Who'd go to any length to protect her and her family. Who'd put her feelings over his and who'd comfort her when he was the one who needed comforting- She pulled closer to him and put her head on his shoulder, he looked at her and smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"I guess you guys win the better couple award" Hermione said, "you found a way back to each other". She looked at Fred who smiled sadly and reached out and held her hand.  
At that mention FP grabbed Alice's hand, and they remained like that, tangled up in each other- talking and laughing with their friends.   
This was as good as it can ever get.

"Should we open the door?" Jughead asked. "Yeah, I'm not gonna do it, though." Betty laughed.  
"Kev, you open it. We'll be here waiting just in case if they wanna kill us, there would be witnesses" 

Kevin peeked his head through the door and smiled at the view, "Hey, um, you guys wanna get back to the dance?" he asked the adults and they all got up.  
They smiled at him and walked out the door, "Wow Mrs. C, looking hot!" he commented and Alice gave him a playful wink, still not letting go of FP's hand.

When they got back out, the four of them walked together, forcefully, leaving everyone- including their children- speechless.   
They walked straight to their kids and gave them hugs, "Thank you Betty" Alice started, "all of you, thank you." 

"I'm not done with you yet." FP said to Alice, pulling her towards him.  
She leaned in smiling, but then remembered where they are, "not here".

As soon as they were put of sight he pulled her hand and kissed her hard and long, she kissed him back and grabbed the back of his neck- pulling her to him.  
He was first to break it, "what does this mean?" he breathed. "I know what I want, FP. And I can't keep pretending anymore" she kissed him again and they stayed like this for minutes, until they were interrupted by a calling, "Hey, kids! What the hell are you doing?".  
"Principal McBee?!"   
"Forsythe Jones? Alice Smith?" The old man asked, brows knit together "Even after all these years you still couldn't find another make out spot?"   
They looked around, and he was right. They used to come here everyday between fourth and fifth period, they got caught a dozen times but that never stopped them.

"Principal McBee, what are you doing here? Didn't you retire ten year ago?" FP asked the older man.  
"Well I just came to see how my students are doing." He smiled, "I'm glad you two are still... close. I always knew you has a special thing there." he nodded and went back in.

"I love you, FP" Alice said breaking the silence, FP turned his head towards her so quickly he almost broke his neck "what?".  
"I love you, for being there for me, for helping me, for always looking out for me. For the good times and the bad. The detentions and the parties. But most of all, I love you for you" she smiled, and he had a tear shining in his eye, he smiled at her- stunned.

"I love you so goddamn much, Alice Susanna Smith".  
He kissed her again, holding her as close as humanly possible.

This time they had it good. And they weren't gonna make the same mistakes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Really hope you liked it!!!:))


End file.
